A Powerhouse Battle!
Story Kyle is now standing on the lake battlefield with Constantine now in the stands. Mary: I'm sorry you lost Constantine. Constantine: Thanks Mary. Maria: I wonder if Kyle will lose too. Kyle's opponent Clara walks onto the battlefield. Referee: This is a 6 on 6 battle. Begin! Clara: Go, Dusknoir! Clara sends out Dusknoir. Kyle: I see. Now, Panpour go! Kyle sends out Panpour. Kyle: Now, Blizzard. Clara: Ice Punch! Panpour uses Blizzard but Dusknoir uses Ice Punch and stops Blizzard. Clara: Brick Break. Dusknoir appears fast in front of Panpour and hits him with Brick Break. Kyle: Panpour! Clara: Future Sight! Dusknoir uses Future Sight into the sky. Kyle: That can appear anytime. Clara: Brick Break! Dusknoir appears in front of Panpour, about to hit with Brick Break. Kyle: Iron Tail! Panpour counters with Iron Tail. Kyle: Shadow Claw! Panpour hits Dusknoir with Shadow Claw. Kyle: Nice shot. Water Pledge! Panpour uses Water Pledge towards Dusknoir. Clara: Fire Punch! Dusknoir uses Fire Punch and cancels out Water Pledge. Clara: Brick Break! Dusknior hits Panpour with Brick Break. Kyle: You okay Panpour? Panpour nods. But then Future Site hits Panpour, causing a lot of damage. Clara: Future Sight again. Dusknoir uses Future Sight once more. Jon: Panpour can't take another Future Sight. Maria: Panpour is very strong. Drake: I remember Kyle telling us that Panpour was his first Pokemon after Bulbasaur. Jon: Yeah, Panpour was. Kyle: Blizzard! Panpour uses Blizzard but Dusknoir dodges. Clara: Fire Punch! Dusknoir heads towards Panpour using Fire Punch. Kyle: Water Pledge! Panpour uses Water Pledge and stops Dusknoir in its tracks. Kyle: Shadow Claw! Panpour then hits Dusknoir with Shadow Claw, causing a lot of damage. Clara: Brick Break fast! Kyle: Iron Tail! Dusknoir uses Brick Break and Panpour counters with Iron Tail. They are both at a stalemate. Clara: Brick Break! Dusknoir uses Brick Break with its spare arm, hitting Panpour into the ground. Kyle: Panpour! Josie: If Panpour was a Simipour, maybe they could beat Dusknoir. Constantine: It wouldn't matter either way Josie. Nathan: It's is the Pokemon that matters. Doesn't matter if they are evolved or not. Rosa: Nathan is right. Josie: But Panpour is down. Panpour staggers up, weak. Clara: Impressive. Maria: Come on Kyle. Then Mary notices the sky waver. Mary: The sky wavered. April: What does that mean? Drake: Future Sight is about to hit. Like Drake said, Future Sight comes from above and hits Panpour causing a lot of damage and a smoke cloud around Panpour. Kyle: PANPOUR! Josie: As predicted, Panpour is down. Jon: No, Panpour isn't. Josie: Huh? The smoke cloud disperses and Panpour is still standing, but is covered in a blue aura. Jon: I knew Panpour was special the day we all met him. Nate: Isn't that Torrent? Jon: Yep. Rosa: Go Kyle go! Kyle looks at Panpour in amazement. Kyle: Let's win this Panpour! Panpour nods. Clara: Future Sight! Dusknoir uses Future Sight. Kyle: Water Pledge! Clara: Use Ice Punch! Panpour uses Water Pledge and completely consumes Dusknoir before Dusknoir can attack. Kyle: Finish with Shadow Claw! Panpour moves fast and hits Dusknoir using Shadow Claw, knocking Dusknoir out. Referee: Dusknoir is unable to battle, Panpour wins. Clara returns Dusknoir. Clara: You and Panpour are amazing. Kyle: Thanks. Clara: But now you have to face Torterra! Clara sends out Torterra. Rosa: Whoa. Nathan: That is one strong looking Torterra. Nate: Its slightly bigger than my Torterra. Kyle: Right, ready? Panpour nods. Clara: Razor Leaf! Torterra uses Razor Leaf towards Panpour. Kyle: Blizzard! Panpour uses Blizzard and stops Razor Leaf and also hits Torterra. Kyle: Now, Water Pledge! However, Future Sight strikes Panpour before Panpour can attack, knocking him out. Referee: Panpour is unable to battle, Torterra wins. Kyle: You were amazing Panpour. Kyle returns Panpour. Maria: That's a shame. April: Taking on two strong Future Sights is an accomplishment in itself. Kyle: Right, Venusaur go! Kyle sends out Venusaur. Nate: Two Grass types. Kyle: Right, Sludge Bomb! Venusaur uses Sludge Bomb towards Torterra. Clara: Use Razor Leaf! Torterra uses Razor Leaf and stops Sludge Bomb. Clara: Heavy Slam! Torterra then lands on Venusaur using Heavy Slam. Kyle: Interesting. Sludge Bomb! Venusaur uses Sludge Bomb to shoot Torterra off himself. Torterra lands in front of Clara. Clara: Razor Leaf! Torterra uses Razor Leaf towards Venusaur. Kyle: Petal Blizzard! Venusaur uses Petal Blizzard to stop Razor Leaf. Clara: Stone Edge! Torterra quickly uses Stone Edge and hits Venusaur. Kyle: Cheap shot, now Seed Bomb! Venusaur uses Seed Bomb at Torterra but aims just in front of Torterra's feet causing a smoke cloud to appear. Kyle: Sludge Bomb! Venusaur uses Sludge Bomb and it goes through the smoke cloud and hits Torterra, causing a lot of damage and also causes Torterra to get poisoned. Nathan: That was lucky. Jon: It is a small chance that Sludge Bomb can poison. Clara: I see. Doesn't really matter. Crunch! Torterra runs at Venusaur and lands Crunch. Kyle: Venoshock! Torterra is near Clara again but gets hit with Venoshock, causing a lot of damage. Clara: Let's end this. Stone Edge! Kyle: Seed Bomb! Torterra uses Stone Edge and Venusaur counters using Seed Bomb and an explosion happens, hitting both Pokemon, but Venusaur ends up fainting. Referee: Venusaur is unable to battle. Kyle: You were great Venusaur. Kyle returns Venusaur. Kyle: Now, who to use next. Kyle sends out Rapidash. Clara: Stone Edge! Torterra uses Stone Edge towards Rapidash. Kyle: Dodge and use Flare Blitz! Rapidash dodges and then hits Torterra with Flare Blitz, causing a lot of damage but not knocking Torterra out. Kyle: Awesome. Clara: Stone Edge! Torterra hits Rapidash this time with Stone Edge. Clara: Now, Crunch! Kyle: Double-Edge! Torterra is about to use Crunch but is hit by Rapidash using Double-Edge. Then Torterra takes damage from poison and faints. Referee: Torterra is unable to battle. Clara: Great work Torterra, return. Torterra gets returned by Clara. Clara: Now, to battle Rapidash, I'll need a fast Pokemon and this Pokemon is definitely suited to this battlefield. Clara sends out Huntail into the lake. Huntail swims around fast. Kyle: That's fast. Maria: There are lakes all over the battlefield. Rosa: The water runs underneath the battlefield. Josie: Oh dear. Nate: Let's see how he does. Clara: Crunch! Kyle: Dodge! Huntail jumps out of one lake, hits Rapidash with Crunch and then lands in another lake. Kyle: Argh. Clara: Iron Defence. The water shines showing Huntail using Iron Defence. Jon: Kyle can't do much. Kyle: Morning Sun! Rapidash uses Morning Sun and heals its self. Clara: Brave, now Aqua Tail! Huntail jumps up, hits Rapidash with Aqua Tail and then returns into the lake. Clara: I see you are stuck. Aqua Tail! Huntail can be seen swimming towards the surface of the lake. Kyle: Wait for it. Huntail leaps out of the lake using Aqua Tail towards Rapidash. Kyle: Now, Wild Charge! Rapidash uses Wild Charge and hits Huntail back into the lake, causing super effective damage. Clara: So you do have some surprises left. Huntail is now on the other side of the battlefield. Kyle: How? Unless. Clara: Iron Defence. The water shines again as Huntail uses Iron Defence. Kyle: Jump in and use Wild Charge! Clara: Jump out! Before Huntail can jump out, Rapidash jumps into the lake and uses Wild Charge and electrocutes Huntail. Huntail then jumps out, with sparks around its body. Clara: Huntail! Huntail lands on the battlefield and is unable to battle. Rapidash gets out of the lake and stands next to Kyle. Referee: Huntail is unable to battle. Clara returns Huntail. Clara: That was a good idea. Kyle: Now what? Clara: Sandslash! Clara sends out Sandslash. Kyle: A Ground type now. Rapidash, return. Rapidash gets returned. Kyle: Bisharp, go! Kyle sends out Bisharp. Jon: And he has a Bisharp! Maria: I don't know when he got Bisharp. Clara: Hmm. Kyle: Night Slash! Clara: Shadow Claw! Both Pokemon attack each other and cancel each other out. Clara: Swords Dance! Sandslash uses Swords Dance and increases its attack. Kyle: Now, Iron Head! Bisharp moves fast and hits Sandslash. Clara: Now barrage of Dig! Sandslash uses Dig over and over again, hitting Bisharp. Kyle: Aerial Ace! Bisharp hits Sandslash using Aerial Ace. Kyle: Night Slash! Bisharp hits Sandslash with Night Slash and knocks Sandslash out. Referee: Sandslash is unable to battle. Clara: Return Sandslash. Clara returns Sandslash and sends out Pinsir. Clara: Stone Edge! Kyle: Stone Edge! Both Pokemon use Stone Edge, cancelling each other out. Clara: Now, Superpower! Pinsir uses Superpower and knocks Bisharp out. Referee: Bisharp is unable to battle. Kyle: You were amazing return. Kyle returns Bisharp. Kyle: Now, Rapidash, I need you again! Kyle sends out Rapidash. Clara: Rapidash again. Swords Dance! Pinsir uses Swords Dance and increases its attack a lot. Clara: Now, Stone Edge! Pinsir uses Stone Edge towards Rapidash. Kyle: Flare Blitz! Rapidash uses Flare Blitz and stops Stone Edge and then heads towards Pinsir. Clara: X-Scissor! Pinsir heads straight into Rapidash and an explosion occurs. Ultimately, the collision knocks out a tired Rapidash. Referee: Rapidash is unable to battle. Kyle: You were good Rapidash. Kyle returns Rapidash. Clara: This has been a really fun battle. Kyle: I agree, but it isn't over yet. Avalugg! Kyle sends out Avalugg. Rosa: An Avalugg. It is a very sturdy Pokemon. Kyle: Let's make this interesting. Hail! Avalugg uses Hail and Hail begins to fall from the sky. Clara: Hail? Hmm. Stone Edge! Pinsir uses Stone Edge at Avalugg, hitting its mark. The Hail is still falling and heals Avalugg. Clara: Ice Body. Right, lets finish Avalugg quick. Use Superpower! Pinsir heads towards Avalugg using Superpower. Kyle: Ice Fang! Avalugg stops Pinsir by using Ice Fang to counter. Kyle: Now, Stone Edge! Pinsir lands on the floor and then Avalugg uses Stone Edge and hits Pinsir, and then Pinsir gets hit with Hail, knocking him out. Referee: Pinsir is unable to battle. Clara returns Pinsir and quickly sends out Armaldo. Clara: Armaldo, use Slash! Armaldo moves fast and strikes Avalugg using Slash. Clara: Now strike with Rock Blast! Armaldo then hits using Rock Blast, knocking Avalugg back. Kyle: Sharpen! Avalugg uses Sharpen and increases her attack a lot. Clara: Oh no. Kyle: Ice Fang! Avalugg uses Ice Fang towards Armaldo. Clara: X-Scissor! Armaldo heads in using X-Scissor to counter Ice Fang. Clara: Go! Armaldo gets the better of Avalugg and knocks Avalugg back. Hail then heals Avalugg. Clara: Don't let up, Bug Bite! Armaldo then hits Avalugg using Bug Bite. Maria: Come on Kyle. Jon: He has this Maria. Kyle: Stone Edge! Avalugg uses a powerful Stone Edge, hitting Armaldo towards Avalugg. Kyle: Now, Ice Fang! Avalugg uses Ice Fang, knocking Armaldo out. Referee: Armaldo is unable to battle, Avalugg wins. Clara returns Armaldo and Kyle returns Avalugg. Kyle: You done amazing Avalugg. Kyle walks over to Clara. Kyle: That was a great battle. Kyle holds his hand out. Clara: Yeah it was, thank you. Clara shakes Kyle's hand and the screen freezes. Narrator: After a tough battle, Kyle became the victor. Now, who is next and who else will progress into the top 16? Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Nate Spencer Tyler Moor Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Nathan Foster Rosa Jones Josie Adams Constantine Clara Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Kyle * Panpour * Venusaur * Bisharp * Avalugg * Rapidash Clara * Torterra * Dusknoir * Huntail * Sandslash * Pinsir * Armaldo Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes